galactic_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rift Fleet
Welcome! Hi Rift Fleet -- we are excited to have The Galactic Database Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Galactic Database Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Yo I'm going to assume you're on here now and messaging from this wiki and stuff. Just seen your message and deleted the pages you asked me to delete on MG. As for your other pages, such as Kam Jat Ta and the millions of planets you have there ( :P ) do you want me to get rid of those now, or wait until you've copied information across? Alternatively, I can copy the information and send it to you later. I'm back on the internet, for now, as I will probably be moving house myself in the next two weeks. But I'll be constantly checking this site and my own. Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hahahaha. Haha. Ha. Nothing he can really do now... I've deleted the page and protected it, if he kept a copy of it he might be able to work on it but I'll keep pressing him for the new registry if he manages to get it up again. I'll keep a copy on Notepad of the last version, in case either you want to re-use it, or the other guy uses it and I note it's exactly the same, in which case I'll delete it again and maybe ban him. Simple :D Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Well, my wiki has 5 articles, yours only has 3... :P I'm sure it'll change quickly. Saw your comment on LLP's page, asking how to make someone else an admin - I have seen that page on MG, i can't for the life of me remember where, but I will endeavour to find out (it'll probably be the same page on both wikis). If you need any help editing the sidebar or anything else, let me know! Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I just added a ton about the Rokat so you can make an informed decision about that species. I hope it's enough. I have a lot more about them, and their culture which even evil ETs have. Darkseed2012 01:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Ramle Iron Heart I'm in my e-mail twice daily and sometimes more. I'm not sure how to send a private message off the board? If it's something about my contacts, I freely talk about it, but it would be easier in e-mail. I wasn't sure if this site is active, but I am notified of any activity. Thanks for showing interest and I'll answer any question I know the answer to.